Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{46}{50} \times 100\% \times -\dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{46}{50} = -0.92$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ -\dfrac{1}{4} = -0.25$ Now we have: $ -0.92 \times 1 \times -0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.92 \times 1 \times -0.25 = 0.23 $